blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gale Wing XXXth
Gale Wing XXXth is the 30th descendant of Gale Wing, and both the true eye and true key, of the Twilight. He is able to generate a power that over levels the Azure. His weapon is the Aggressor Weapon "Hellish Flame: Strangler". Information Gale XXXth was born on a different world, during its 3000s. He was going to become an observer like the rest of his family line. However, conflict suddenly arose, leaving him and his family disconnected from the rest of the observers. His family formed an army to fight back, which Gale XXXth joined when he became an adult. This fighting lasted the better part of a century, which Gale XXXth spent on the battlefield, in a constant struggle to survive and win. At some point, he became used to the idea of fighting, informing his every decision until, when he managed to get hold a leadership position, the only thing he could think of to resolve a situation was to fight. He separated from the army he fought for to create his own forces, the Ikari Armory. When the fighting started leaking into other worlds, Gale, using his Bracelet of Time, traveled with his army to hold them off. By the time he had won, he had realized that on many other worlds, such a thing could take place again at any time. He decided that it was his duty to insure such bloodshed could be avoided. He began conquering world after world, his army growing in size, strength, and reputation. At some point, he had a weapon called Heavenly Flame: Stranger in his possession which only someone like him would wield properly (mostly due to its weight). However, the sword started to become more feared than him, to the point where it had gained a heavy, monstrous presence, even when it would be left lying around. Gale realized that, due the amount of people it had killed in his crusade for order, it had somehow gained a malformed "soul" within its structure. He felt that it was now powerful enough to harm him in some way, deciding to throw it out of the world he was in at the time, not really caring where it would end up. He went with another weapon, Hellish Flame: Strangler, which was modified so that the same thing could not happen again. At some point, his commander in Ikari Armory became Damaein Natas after the last one was assassinated by some mysterious force. Calamity Reborn The World of the Azure was going to the next world he would take under his protection, after having invaded a world called the World of Eternal Cycle. He used his Bracelet of Time to travel to that world, ahead of his own army, to make sure everything goes smoothly. He ends up at the base of the 13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi, which he tries to enter. However, he ends up being ambushed by a man in a suit, which is quickly subdued and dealt with. He enters the city and wanders about the streets, simply looking at the civilians around him that'll soon be under his rule. He sets up transportation for his army to enter the world itself from the other one, while he feels something or someone looking at him. His suspicions are confirmed when he gets attacked by a young man who says that this is payback. Gale XXXth, not realizing that this was for the earlier fight, quickly defeats this "excuse for a fighter" and leaves the area, having finished what he was doing. Continuum Error Personality Appearance Power and Abilities Musical Themes *'Dark Life Taker' - Gale XXXth's Theme **'~Inside the Cage~' - Lyrical Version Stages *'Imperial Conquest -Outside Kagutsuchi-' - When the good become corrupt, it has began to crumble apart for humanity. *'The Stairs of Time -The Void-' - Time has stopped and reversed, for all who have made their mistakes. Titles Trivia *Gale XXXth's black armor counter acts the white armor and back cloth "wings" Gale XXXth wears in his unlimited form. **Also, the armor represents his personality, the beginning form being dark and fearful, so was Gale XXXth to people that know what he is and what he has done. The White armor representing his redemption through being separated by his other form. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:SS-tier Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Ikari Armory